Forever Rose
by ANGSWIN
Summary: The Doctor gets a surprise when he takes a routine trip back into the past to visit someone important to him...A Twelve/Rose reunion story
1. The Surprise Visitor

**Author's Notes:** I meant to post this story before BBC started to broadcast the Thirteenth Doctor's episodes. Obviously, I did not make it. LOL! I hope that you enjoy this little reunion story, anyway. :)

The story takes place after Clara, but before Bill, and completely ignores "The Husbands of River Song." :D

* * *

 _ **Forever Rose** \- The Surprise Visitor - Chapter 1 of 2_

"I shouldn't be doing this!" the Doctor muttered to himself…just like he always did. However, as usual, he ignored his own warning and set the TARDIS controls to take him to the one place where he felt he needed to be. This body not only looked older than his last few had (sometimes he lost count), but it felt older, too...so did his mind…and his soul. Lately, things had been especially off, just like he had told that charming young waitress in the diner in the middle of the desert. It was as if there was something big that he just could not remember and it made him…restless. Therefore, he directed the TARDIS to a place…and a person…that always brought him some peace – even if that peace was tempered with remembered pain.

The TARDIS materialized with a slight jolt and a small smile appeared on his lips as he remembered how the Old Girl almost always made the landings extra rough while _she_ had traveled with them. It was almost as if the ship was trying to bring them together every time she threw them to the…he paused to think for a moment… _grating_ …yes…the floor had been metal grating back then. Sometimes they landed practically on top of each other and the feeling of her soft body against his would make him think things that an ancient alien just should not think about a young woman. Therefore, he never made the move; no matter how sorely he was tempted, no matter how much he wanted to, and no matter how fast she made his hearts beat. He never gave her the words, either – not even when she said them to him – even though he felt the same. Now she was gone, completely out of his reach, spending her life being loved by someone else. That was exactly why he was here, though. He hoped to catch a glimpse of a younger and more carefree version of her. It would remind him why he needed to continue, to push past this slump, and find a new purpose.

"This is such a bad idea, though!" he grumped to himself again. However, the TARDIS gave him a mental nudge of encouragement and he strode to the door, anyway. When he threw it open, he found himself in a very familiar location. He had brought her back here many times when they traveled together, even though he had never really done the same for any of his past companions. However, it had made her happy, and her happiness had been everything to him…and it still was. In fact, that was the only reason that he had let her go in the end. He would not have been able to give her any of the things that his half-human self could – such as a life lived together. He truly believed that when all was said and done, she would be happier with the Metacrisis – even if that meant that the full Time Lord version would have to live on without her. However, in the end, his companions always left him - in one way or the other. In fact, he should have grown used to it. There had even been several more that he had cared about since the last time that she had been in the TARDIS. However, _she_ had always been so much more to him than just a companion. Somehow, she held a place in his hearts that the others had not managed to touch…and that is why he continued to visit her like this. Such were the thoughts of the Time Lord as he finally stepped out into the Powell Estate.

Immediately, his mind flew back to all of the times his Ninth and Tenth selves had been there with her. His gloom lifted enough for him to grin as he remembered the first time that his leather clad-self had found her there after blowing up her shop and following the signature of the Nestene Consciousness. However, he then frowned again as he remembered the last time his pinstriped-self had been there with her, when the ghosts-that-turned-out-to-be-Cybermen had ultimately led to their separation. He then attempted to shake those dark thoughts out of his head as he headed to the same spot he always did when he came to visit her: the little playground on the edge of the Estate. He knew that it would be extremely dangerous for his psyche to see her during her teenage years, when she looked so much like the woman he used to know…and had cared for so deeply. Therefore, he always settled for seeing her as the child she used to be…innocent, playful, and _happy_. During his visits, he would simply watch her play and interact with the other children for a few minutes. She had even spoken to him a couple of times in passing. He cherished these new little memories of her, almost as much as the ones of her adult self…and he soon realized that he was not the only one.

A few times, he felt the time-skewed presence of another visitor, a handsome man in a long vintage coat, who was leaving just as soon as the Time Lord arrived…or vice versa. Jack had once told him that he had "dropped in once or twice" to check on her while she was growing up…and now the Doctor knew that the immortal man had not told him the whole story. Just like him, Jack seemed to derive comfort from seeing the young girl…and remembering the woman that she would become…and was therefore a frequent visitor. The Doctor had even asked the TARDIS if she dropped him there at the same time as Jack on purpose, but she would never answer…and so he knew it to be the truth. Even though he never spoke to the other man during these visits, (the timelines had to be maintained, after all), it was still good to see him. It was also nice for the Doctor to know that somebody else cared for her…and missed her…as much as he did.

* * *

Jack was nowhere in sight on this particular day, however, as he made his way to the bench on the edge of the playground. He sat down before he looked for her because he knew she would be there. The TARDIS always took him to where he needed to be…and right now, he needed to be where she was. Sure enough, as he looked out across the playground, he saw the daring young girl standing on top of the slide, talking and laughing with the slightly older dark-skinned boy on the ground below her.

 _Aw, Mickey,_ he thought to himself and his lips curled up into a small smile. _A fine man in his own right._ He knew that it was true no matter how much his Ninth-self had teased him out of the pure jealousy he felt because of the man's relationship with the woman who they had both wanted. Enough time and distance had occurred for the Doctor to finally be able to admit that motivation for his actions back then – even though he had refused to acknowledge it at the time.

His mind returned back to the current time and after just a few minutes of watching her play, and noting all the mannerisms that he recognized from her older self, he felt his mood…and soul…grow lighter. Just as he started to think that it was probably time to leave, though, he felt a presence sit down next to him. He automatically scooted over to give the newcomer some space before he started with surprise as a very familiar voice greeted him.

"Hello, Doctor," _she_ said…and his hearts threatened to beat right out of his chest at the sound! "You're late, you know," she continued to comment in an almost casual manner. "However, you always were a rubbish driver. Therefore, I guess that I can overlook it _this_ time."

He finally forced himself to look at her face and the sight of the oh-so-achingly-familiar tongue-touched smile rendered him temporarily mute.

"Wow! The Doctor is speechless," she teased lightly even though her eyes were suspiciously moist. "Apparently, there really is a first time for everything…"

Just then the little girl ran past them, still laughing, and the woman that she had become stopped talking in order to watch the younger version of herself.

"R…Rose," the Doctor finally managed to find his voice, and that word…the most important word…quivered in the air between them.

"Don't worry, Doctor," she answered quietly. "I remember… _Don't touch the baby!"_

"No!" he answered more forcefully. That was not what was important at the moment – even though he was certainly glad that she remembered it because he was definitely in no shape to fight off any Reapers at this point. What _was_ important, though, was the _miracle_ …the _impossibility_ …of her presence in this time and place. He simply had to know…and he had to touch her…if only to verify her reality and set his soul at ease.

"How?" he whispered and the emotion was thick in his rough voice as he held his arms open to her.

"Bad Wolf!" she answered simply before she grinned again and eagerly launched herself into his embrace.

* * *

*Doctor Who: Season 3: Episode 11 - "Utopia"


	2. Her Story, Their Future

With their arms still around each other, the couple sank back against the bench.

"I'm not really much of a hugger in this body," the Doctor proclaimed ironically, even as he drew her in closer to revel in the delightful feeling of having her in his arms again. He remembered then how much they used to hug - especially in his Tenth body. He was such a glutton for punishment back then...completely unable to resist the physical contact with her that his Ninth-self had often fought so hard against allowing. That one almost always used to limit himself to holding her hand. _Idiot!_ the Doctor thought in a strange sort of self-deprecation as he pulled her even closer.

"Is that so?" Rose just giggled lightly as she just burrowed deeper into his embrace.

They sat there like that, lost in each other, for an indeterminable amount of time. Finally, the Doctor leaned back slightly to look into her warm brown eyes - eyes that he thought he would never see again – except for in his dreams, perhaps. "Tell me what happened," he requested…perhaps a bit more sharply than he meant to, but he knew that his current body tended to be more impatient than some of the others had been. At the thought of his other selves, he suddenly remembered the half-human one. In the sheer joy of seeing Rose again, he had somehow managed to forget that she was not his to keep. "Where is _he?"_ he asked as he pulled back even further and looked around as if he expected his Metacrisis to pop out of nowhere with his outrageous hair and trainers and snatch Rose away from him again.

At the question, however, she pulled out of his arms and the look of loss in her eyes at that moment told him all that he needed to know. "Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry…" he started to say, but she stopped him.

"Don't be!" she answered vehemently. "We had a good life together – over fifty years in fact." She paused and the meaning of her words sank in to his soul. He found that he did not know whether to be very sad…or very happy…or just plain guilty. "Ironically, it was his heart, his very human heart, that gave out in the end. We suspected almost from the beginning, however, about the changes that Bad Wolf had caused in me – especially since I never seemed to grow any older and I healed insanely fast - so we had plenty of time to plan. Then, not long after he slipped away from life…I slipped back into this universe…and I have been waiting for the perfect _time_ ever since."

"How long have you been here…back in this universe?" he asked as he silently berated himself for not knowing about her changes…never even checking…not even after the Bad Wolf experience had left _him_ with a new body…and he had held the power for a much shorter time than she had. _How had such an oversight even happened?_ he wondered incredulously.

Rose seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. "A _long_ time," she told him before grabbed his hands and held them tightly in her own as she added her reassurance. "However, don't blame yourself for this. You weren't supposed to know. _She_ had planned it like this from the very beginning."

"How could you possibly know that?" he argued.

"Like I said, I've been around for a while now. Not as long as you, obviously, but a good long while…and I have learned a few things," she answered vaguely.

He was so used to being the one who gave the vague answers that a bit of irritation crept into his voice. "Why didn't I know? Why didn't you come to me immediately?" he asked almost angrily…it was as if he was afraid of her answer and what it would mean.

"I can see the timelines now, too, you know." The Doctor started in surprise at this information but she continued, "Not all of them…obviously…only the ones that are important to me. _She_ left that little present to guide me back to you. At any rate, I could see that it wasn't our time, yet. You were busy. You had things to do…like save the world again and again," here she paused significantly, "…and get married."

"Rose, I never meant…You see, I had to save…" he started to explain that rather complex situation, but she shook her head and removed one of her hands from his in order to gently place a finger over his lips.

"No, Doctor, you don't need to explain." She paused to sigh. "I'm not going to lie and say that the knowledge did not…sting…at first – especially since you were always so determined to hold me at arm's length the entire time we traveled together. However, don't forget that I have been married, too – quite happily, in fact…and I wouldn't change those years for anything now. Plus, my John told me all about the Library and River…and what that meant...once we knew for sure that I would be coming back eventually. Consequently, I was forewarned and once I arrived, I knew that I had to bide my time for a bit until that part of your story was finished. Therefore, you have absolutely nothing to feel guilty about."

"What did you do, then?" he asked. Even though he really wanted to know, he also wanted to rapidly change the subject. He was relieved that she seemed to understand...but the feelings of guilt continued to cling to him about the whole complicated situation with River…and he doubted that he would ever really be rid of them.

Rose just bestowed that beautiful smile on him again…almost as if she knew what he was thinking…and maybe she really did. After all, he did not know exactly to what extent Bad Wolf had changed her! She gently broke into this train of thought as she continued to explain. "Well, in between bouts of saving the world to cover for you when you were busy elsewhere," here she paused to wink, "I hung out with old friends, of course." She thought for a moment. "Let's see…Mickey and Martha made me their daughter's godmother, if you can believe it. She is beautiful…and I have planned out my visits to her very carefully. Therefore, I have been able to watch her grow up. Sarah Jane and I have also had a few adventures together. She's brilliant, you know…and so are her kids." The Doctor nodded in agreement since he had seen his former companion a few times, as well, in his previous couple of bodies.* "However, I have spent the most amount of time with Jack – especially since our circumstances are so similar now. Apparently, though, that was all part of _her_ plan, as well – so that _none_ of us would ever really have to be alone. I'm still sorry for what I unknowingly did to him, though, and everything that has happened to him because of it…but he has forgiven me. I am so glad, too, because it has been very nice to have a friend who understands…well…all of _this!"_ With that, she gestured towards her younger self running around the playground.

The Doctor knew that she was referring to the strangeness of life as a time traveler, but his mind was preoccupied with the mention of the outrageously flirtatious Captain. "You were with _Jack?"_ he asked incredulously. He remembered how close the two of them had been when they had traveled with his Ninth-self. Consequently, he felt…uneasy…and he could not help but to wonder if they were now…

His introspection was interrupted by Rose's earnest explanation, however. "Yes, I was! He desperately needed a friend – even more than I did - especially after the whole 4-5-6 situation.** He was a broken man for a long time, Doctor. He had lost so much at once: his friends, his lover, and his family. Plus, he just did not understand why you didn't intervene…not even after I explained that you couldn't because it was a fixed point in time." Here she paused and the Doctor felt another stab of guilt as he realized that he had indeed avoided the man and that particular time period…simply because he knew that there was nothing that he could do. Jack had to be the one to solve that particular problem himself…even with such heartbreaking consequences.

"At any rate," Rose continued. "He needed me then, and so we traveled together for a long while. Eventually, he was able to heal enough to cope. You know Jack. He hurts more than he lets the world see, but he is resilient. He puts on a brave handsome face and he goes on because he knows he must…just like someone else I know." She paused long enough to give the Doctor a significant look before she continued. "He eventually came around, though, and together we managed to circumvent that whole horrible _Miracle Day_ fiasco."*** She shuddered at the thought and the Doctor nodded his understanding. In fact, since it was not a fixed point, he had planned to go and take care of it himself eventually…but other emergencies kept popping up and he just had not made it there, yet. "It was quite easy, too," Rose explained. "I simply slipped back and reclaimed Jack's blood before it could fall into the wrong hands. It's safe now and the New Girl has it in deep storage…just in case we ever really do need it." She paused to smile up at him. "Even though we will have to go pick him up eventually, our friend is now on an extended vacation on one of those tropical resort planets that he used to like so much when we all traveled together. You know his motto: _So many species…so little clothing!"_ She then laughed at her friend's truly universal approach to _dancing_ before she turned her attention back to the man with her.

The Doctor's head whirled as he thought about every amazing thing she had told him. His mind was so full of shock, wonder, and so many questions that he had difficulty settling on just which one to ask her. "How did you know where…and when to find me? How did you know that I would be _here and now?"_ he finally asked.

Rose laughed at the question that she had been eagerly waiting for. "Don't you think that a mother talks to her daughter?" she asked with another of those tongue-touched grins.

"What?" he asked as the realization finally dawned on him. That explained so much more of what she had been telling him. "You don't mean that it worked and that you also have a…"

"Yep!" she answered proudly as she popped the p at the end of the word that like his Tenth-self used to do. "How else would I be able to visit everyone?" she asked with another flash of that bewitching grin. "I certainly could not rely on Jack's vortex manipulator! That thing is a bloody menace! However, Donna's tip for the baby TARDIS worked like a charm. She's also doing well by the way." As the Doctor looked up in alarm, Rose smiled before she reassured him. "Don't worry! I didn't talk to her. I understand why she had to forget, even though it was a terrible shame. However, I did have a delightful conversation with Wilfred…and it seems that they are all living quite comfortably with the help of that lottery ticket that she received as a wedding present." Her eyes twinkled as she sought out his. He just shrugged, albeit a bit sheepishly, but she laughed knowingly.

"At any rate, when we realized the changes that I had gone through, both John and the New Girl taught me how to drive. It was actually quite easy since I already had a mental and physical connection with her. Apparently, when I joined with your TARDIS to become Bad Wolf, part of _her_ stayed behind - hence my presence _here_ after all of these years. My TARDIS was "born" from your TARDIS, however…and therefore part of her is inside of me, as well. That is our connection. I would even venture to say that I am probably even closer to my ship than you are to yours. We understand and trust each other implicitly – even if she is a young little cheeky thing. Would you like to meet her?" She moved as if to stand up, but the Doctor pulled her back.

"Yes, I would," he answered gruffly, "in a minute, though. I want to hear more about _you,_ first."

Rose smiled at him, knowing that minutes meant something completely different to him, the _Time Lord,_ than to most people. "Okay, then, let's see," she paused as she thought about what else he may want to know. "Oh…I have run into Clara quite a few times, as well. She's definitely an impossible girl, but I like her – especially since she has saved you – all of _you_ – so many times!"

"Who is Clara?" The Doctor asked in a grumpy manner again – especially since he was completely confused at this point. It was _not_ a feeling that he enjoyed.

"Oh…I see. You don't remember her… _yet._ It's still too early for that. Never mind. We will discuss that later. So…are there any other burning questions that you have for me…or…"

He let her confusing-for-anyone-who-was-not-a-time-traveler statement slide for the time being as he focused on what was really important. "Just one…Why are you here _now,_ Rose, after you have been back in this universe all of this time? Why _this_ moment? _This_ place? With _me_ …" His voice trailed off uncertainly…yet hopeful at the same time.

She understood what he was trying to ask and reached up to tenderly brush a wayward silver curl off of his forehead. This body might look a bit older than the ones that she had traveled with in the past, but that did not change the fact that he was still _her_ Doctor…and she had loved him practically from the moment he had grabbed her hand that first time and told her to _run!_

"Because it's finally _our_ time!" she exclaimed passionately. "I know that you tend to avoid doing it…and that you are probably out of practice, but…please check _our_ timelines. Do it for _me._ "

She was right. He had avoided looking at the timelines…any timelines…for a very long while – especially since he did not usually like what he saw. However, he had never been able to resist this woman when she asked for something. Hence, all of those visits back to see Jackie - the woman who had slapped him! Therefore, he closed his eyes and checked. He saw that her bright golden vibrating line - the same one which had run parallel with his bold solid blue one for such a brief time before shooting off to twist and tangle with another similar but faded blue line - was back and pressed tightly against his own. As he watched, the two lines fused together and finally became one intertwined line that stretched towards...

"Forever," she said quietly. "I promised you forever…and it is _finally_ time for me to fulfill that promise."

With those words, she pulled him up from the bench and with just a quick glance at her younger self – who was still happily playing with the younger Mickey – she took him by the hand and led him to a nearby telephone booth. He had just a moment to notice that he could easily see the grass and trees on the other side through the transparent glass in the door of the red box. However, when a low chiming hum sounded and the door swung open, it revealed a very different interior that was not visible from the outside…and it was definitely bigger on the inside, as well.

"Clever Girl!" he murmured and his hearts beat wildly as he followed Rose inside of the _New Girl_ \- who sent them both feelings of an excited and affectionate welcome. Rose squeezed his hand and released it gently before she immediately crossed over to the console and started flipping switches in order to warm up the ship. The sight of this particular woman, his own pink and yellow girl, as she piloted her own TARDIS did something to him and he found that he could not keep his eyes off of her.

"Aren't you gorgeous?" He could not help but to say, and even though his hands roamed over the hybrid coral and glass-like struts of the young ship; his eyes never left Rose. She noticed this and flashed him another one of those hearts-melting tongue-touched grins as she pulled the lever that would send the daughter to the mother and bring them _all_ together again. Just a moment later they materialized inside the console room of the _Old Girl_ , on the newly formed upper-level landing that had been custom made for her daughter's parking spot…and he listened to _his_ ship's joyful welcome to Rose and _her_ ship _ **.**_ It was then that the incredible truth finally hit him… _This was for real!_ He made his way over to Rose and drew that amazing woman…the one who obviously did not know the meaning of the word impossible…back into his arms. As his gray head finally bent to meet her blonde one for their long overdue kiss, he realized another truth. The Doctor was in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler again - just as it should be…and this time it was going to stay that way!

* * *

Notes:

* _The Sarah Jane Adventures:_  
The Tenth Doctor visited during "The Wedding of Sarah Jane" (Season 3: Episodes 5 & 6)  
The Eleventh Doctor visited during "The Death of the Doctor" (Season 4: Episodes 5 & 6)

** _Torchwood:_  
Season 3: "The Children of Earth"

*** _Torchwood:_  
Season 4: "Miracle Day"


End file.
